Prince Charming
by Zovid
Summary: When Rory was three her mom told her fairy tales. Rory's life was a fairy tale, and all she needed was the Prince Charming to save her. But she's had so many she doesn't know who's supposed to help her end with a happily ever after.


**Prince Charming **By:_ Oliver.Artemis_

When I was three, mom would tell me about the Prince Charming's who would come to my rescue. I didn't know what she meant by rescue. My life was pretty good back then and I never had a problem. I loved who I was and where I lived. I had the perfect life and I liked it that way. It was only small problems that ever were in my life. All the way up until I was fifteen I went to the local school. Stars Hallow Pre-School, Stars Hallow Elementary, Stars Hallow Jr. High, all the way into Stars Hallow High. I know we're a bit conceited about our school names; I don't really care to much. But in my sophomore year I was transferred to Chilton Prep School. It was a bunch of rich snobs who thought they were better then everyone they even came from a town that was rich. But the education was the greatest there. At first I was excited but then he moved into town.

Dean Foster, he was tall, cute and was really nice. He made things a bit complicated for me. I walked into the school one last time and I hadn't really known him. I had gone in to clean out my locker and when I turned around there was this tall guy right there, and I accidentally bumped into him. We rather locked eyes and he helped me pick up my fallen things. I knew I liked him from the moment I saw him. But I think it was just because he noticed me, unlike any other guy in this school who could give a damn about me, but I didn't care all to much if guys noticed me or not, well not as much as the other girls in my school.

But Dean, he noticed me, when I didn't care if I was noticed or not. This was the kind of problem I was talking about. He goes to Stars Hallow High and I was going to go to Chilton. Of course I knew we both lived in Stars Hallow but I had to transfer schools when _he_ was transferring in! It was just not fair in my mind. But I got around it, and so did he and we ended up dating for a good three maybe four months. Like I said my life was perfect. It was that fairy tale mom use to tell me. At first I would believe that Dean was my Prince Charming but that passed away when another he moved in.

Jess Mariano, average height, hot and bad. Mom said I would go through that phase where I wanted a bad boy. Now most girls my age would have been a bit weirded out if their mothers told them that, or even said 'bad boy' which would make it seem like a dirty phrase. But not me, ever since I was growing up my mom has talked to me like her friend, not just her daughter, and I liked that bond. But anyways Jess was that bad boy. He seemed more like the villain in my Fairy tale, the really hot villain in my fairy tale. He was the hypnotizing sorcerer that made me fall for him.

Now you can imagine that wasn't too good for my ideal life. No. I was already dating Dean and I couldn't start having feelings for some other guy. Especially my mom's best friend's nephew for that matter. I couldn't fall for a guy who's uncle provided me my nourishment; my coffee. It was just…unethical…illogical. But I found that I'd hang out with him more and more. Mom wasn't exactly right, but she wasn't exactly wrong. Jess, yeah he was the bad boy, but he was also really smart. He just had a past. No dad, drunk mom, married so many times. It was just that he loved to read and we loved talking about books. He's not exactly the guy you'd see going out to the flower store to buy a dozen roses for someone. But with his hair gelled back into messy curls and his tough look would make any girl swoon over him.

Dean was different. All Dean wanted to talk about was sports or something lame like Lord of the Rings. He hadn't even read the book. I liked Dean 'cause he was sensitive but that's all he offered. He was cute, yeah, but I think I just fell for his looks. I admit I just fell for Jess's looks too, but his intelligence and his personality was a very enjoyable quality. But like I said, I had still been with Dean at the moment. But when Jess left after another rut into my wonderful existence. He and I got in an accident; I guess I shouldn't really blame Jess for all that. It wasn't his fault, and he did make sure if I was alright before tending to himself. He left though the next day. Didn't even say good bye.

I thought that was the end of that. No more worries, back to my days with Dean. But everything seemed to be duller. The colors seemed to fade into dimness without Jess. Jess brought the vividness of Stars Hallow and gave this place life. I definitely knew that Jess wasn't my Prince Charming. He had left without word. Dean was still here, but even though Jess was gone he still left after digging a hole in me without filling it back up. I began to wonder if I was with Dean to just be with him. I told him I loved him, but were they just words? They felt like just words. He had said it to me first, so I'm not exactly sure. I believed I was in love.

Then he came back. I honestly don't know what Jess was trying to pull. But he made me do something out of my story book life. I kissed him. I kissed him when I was going out with Dean. I kissed him. That meant I was cheating on Dean. But I liked it and didn't like it at the same time. I left for Washington after that. I didn't tell him, but I knew he'd eventually find out. I tried to write him, but my pen wouldn't write the words that I wanted to say. I wanted to call him but when I'd pick up the phone my mind went blank on what I'd say. So for a good time of the summer I didn't talk to Jess or Dean. It made things easier. I came back, with plans on breaking up with Dean. Maybe, I wasn't exactly sure. I came back to Stars Hallow. Maybe I'd just talk to Jess first to see how things were between us.

It sure came to my surprise when I saw some dumb blonde's lips on his when it should have been mine. I knew it should have been mine, but it wasn't and that's was just one other thing I had to put in the 'not perfect' part of my life. So he had blonde and I had Dean. That's how we played our game. Whenever Dean was around, I'd go to him. I'd do something I never even thought of. I'd swing my hips just a bit more when I'd saunter over to Dean. I knew not only Dean was watching how my hips swung slightly but I was more concerned about Jess. When blonde was around, a name I had grown on her, his arms would be around her and his tongue was down her throat. I felt my blood boil.

Then that one night happened. Dean dumped me in front of everyone. With the correct assumption of my attraction towards Jess. The shock wasn't that he broke up with me; it was that he found out. That he saw and noticed it. I didn't know it was so obvious. I needed to get away from everyone, and at first I thought this was going to be the fall of my perfect life but I found it was just the beginning of a new chapter. I had run over to the bridge. It was kind of my first moment with Jess and I don't know it was kind of just my sanctuary. I found tears falling down my cheeks, and at that moment I wasn't sure if I was really crying because he broke up with me or because of the other reason. I mean I was going to break up with him, maybe eventually. Jess came to see if I was okay, like he always does. The best he could he tried to comfort me in his Jess ways. He walked off having to do something. I think it was to break it off with blonde, because now we could have a 'we' and us, he just needed to get rid of one more obstacle.

The next day we were an official couple. It felt slightly weird because secrets can never be held here in Stars Hallow. It was strange walking into Luke's knowing Jess was just a floor above my head. Nope, I had been wrong he was heading down the stairs and when he came down our eyes locked. Sort of the way Dean's did with my own before. But it was different this time. Dean and I, when we locked it was the first time we met. The first time I met Jess, I thought he was some kind of punk who didn't know how to count up to ten or even what the words count and ten were. But when I got to know him I didn't need to learn to like him I fell for the damn villain and that sure put a twist to my fairy tale life.

But the way our eyes met this time, it was like we've just met. Like someone had slapped our picture on the front cover of some teen magazine. I stuttered like a fool and he squirmed under my own uncomfortable gaze. It made it even more awkward with Luke and mom right there. I rubbed the top of my hand and muttered something about going to school and taking the coffee for home. Jess and I were an official thing. We just never officiated anything. But after awhile, after the first real no surprise kiss, we sailed smoothly.

It seems to go in a pattern for me. It goes perfectly well for a good amount of time and then something happens to make it go totally array. I knew Jess. I knew Jess better then anyone, and he knew me. I knew he did. I think he might have known me better then my own mom. Sure, mom knew what was right for me, but Jess knew me and just like Dean, noticed me. He saw the bookwormish me and liked it I knew so much about him, how much faster he can learn from everyone, he just got bored easily, hence the reasoning for being the antagonist. It seemed that Jess would always be the villain and lover of my story. That was until school finally bit him in the butt and drove him out of the picture. He had failed his senior year. We had an idea to go to his Prom together. He was going to buy the tickets and that was it. But he failed, so he lost his right to go. He didn't want to tell me. I don't know his reason but he didn't want to and he did it again. He had left. Jess didn't come to my graduation or anything. Just left and he still didn't say good bye. I didn't tail him this time.

After a year he still hadn't shown. I heard nothing from him and I waited for him for a year. But never did I hear anything from Jess. I was going alright. I never told my mom how I cried for the first week of Yale. Jess had said he'd come by everyday and bring me Luke's coffee. That of course never happened. But I learned to get over it and then I was back at Stars Hallow for the annual Winter Festival. The one I had begged Jess to go to last year. He didn't want to go and he wouldn't but the jealousy of Dean made him. I had no prince this time. My first prince was getting married and I don't know why but it hurt a lot seeing him and his fiancé. But I was at the festival, alone. I turned my head once and I saw Jess. I was tired of him leaving me without saying good bye. I left this time, but he caught up with me. He told me he said he loved me. I've heard those words before. I didn't want to believe them. I stared at him though in disbelief. Even now, I wonder: Is that why he was gone for a year. He drove away as if ashamed to be in love with me. Or in love in general. Was he sure?

I eventually found out that he had been sure. He asked me to come live with him, but I couldn't drop everything. I was restarting the fire with Dean. The fire that he had put out. Jess didn't want it to be lit. He had come and smashed it best he could, but the fire won this time and he was burned. I turned him down on his proposal and he walked away. I didn't come after him. He didn't say goodbye. He never says goodbye. But this time I got the pleasure and pain of watching him leave.

Dean was my first. He was my first when he was going to divorce his wife. I was the other woman, but I felt in my head that Lindsey was the other woman. Dean made me a second woman. He made me someone I wasn't. But I wanted to be with him still. Eventually I left my hometown love and found someone who reminded me a bit of Jess. Bad, cocky, and smart. He made a great Prince Charming.

Logan Huntzberger was rich, smart, and just so cute. He made the perfect Prince. He changed who he was to be with me. He was fun and he came from a family who was just as known as Gilmore. I loved him. But he, like everyone else had one bad quality, he was a player. Girls loved him, and girls dubbed me lucky for being him. For being his girl friend. But that was fine for me. He loved me, and I knew that must have been something real because it came from a guy who had three girls on each arm every day before me. He's the best thing that's happened me since Jess. Mom blames him on what happened.

I went to meet Logan's parents, and to my shock I wasn't up to the standards. The fact that I wanted to travel and be a somebody told them that I couldn't be with Logan. That, that wasn't how a future wife of the heir of their fortune should be; I was supposed to want to stay 'home' and to just be the trophy wife of a Huntzberger. In my mind I refused. Logan's father though felt like his family acted horribly. He offered me as an intern at the paper he worked at. I declined at first but then he pushed the matter a bit further and I accepted. A good feeling in my gut. My perfect life was coming back into place. But why is it that the last piece was taken from me, and then someone was slowly taking one piece away from my puzzle one at a time.

The man was generous, but he was honest. Too honest. I have always been known as the best writer at Chilton. But he told me I didn't have what it takes. I don't know why but that tore me apart and I know I shouldn't care about what people say about me, but I did. I did care this time, and him telling me that I didn't have what it takes to become a journalist made me feel slightly put out of place. I felt like I was punched in a bruise. I stole a yacht. Simple as that. That's how I coped with these feelings I stole a yacht. I stole a yacht with Logan. It was my idea but mom said it was his fault, because I could never do anything wrong in her eyes. We were in jail for a few minutes not to long until mom bailed me out. I was a wreck though. I dropped out of college, mom and I didn't talk for a long time, and I was living in my grandparent's pool house. It was supposed to be temporary but it never became temporary because then I was living in my grandparents actually house. It felt slightly weird. It was like they were always watching my moves. But other then that I enjoyed not going to school. I felt relaxed and at ease. Logan of course was concerned that I would never go back to school, but I did eventually. But I just needed some time at the moment. Just time to clear my mind.

And then he decides he'll stroll back into my life. Jess came back to my grandparent's house. Luke told him. I wasn't mad at Jess, but I was shocked. The years have done him well. He looks so much older and so much more attractive from when I remember. A part of me wanted to run up to him and just hug him until tears fell out of my eyes. But I didn't. I stood there like a moron as she grinned his usual lopsided grin at me. He and I walked quietly into my room and he pulled something out that I wouldn't have believed unless I saw it for my own eyes. On the front of a small paperback book was: The Subsect by Jess Mariano. He wrote a book in the time we've last seen each other and what about me? I'm living with my grandparents and I dropped out of college.

It was awkward at first. But Jess punched some sense into me. He had offered going out to eat, but Logan had joined us. He had patronized Jess until the point of him leaving. I was annoyed with Logan myself and I ran off to stop him. To apologize. But Jess was doing something I thought I'd never expect. He was lecturing me. The one getting the words of disappointment was now giving it. It was a definite turn of tables. But he had knocked some sense into time. What was I doing? He walked away, only this time he said good bye. I wanted to know why my life was taking all these turns with my stomach. I missed my mom greatly. Logan and I got into a fight and broke up. I didn't want to talk to him, but he always insisted that we talked. I didn't want to though.

Things were fixing it self with my own little help. I needed to thank Jess. He put my life back into perspective. You'd never expect that kind of irony happening to a small town girl. My mom and I started talking again, I was done with my hours, and I was back at Yale. I moved into a place of my own with Paris. It wasn't the dorm, but it was a place to claim as ours. I was back at the paper, and I was happy once again. Only this time I was left without a prince for awhile. My prince came back to me begging again, and I finally forgave him. His sister was having a wedding and I was happy. He brought me there and I was excited. I love weddings.

I went in to the bride's room with all the bride's maid's pissed drunk out of their minds. It was then did I find out that Logan had slept with all of them when we were on a break. We weren't completely broken up but he thought we were. I didn't believe that. It was a break, and she should have known that. How could he not understand that it was a break? I was so angry. It was only a couple of months, how was Logan able to sleep with all his sister's friends. I didn't know he was capable. I didn't want to talk to him, but I forgave him reluctantly. Even if in my heart I know he cheated. I left the matter alone still angry at him more then ever. He left to go hiking and I was invited to Jess's open gallery night. I thought I still needed to thank him. I had driven all the way to Philadelphia to see him.

It ended up being only us and he kissed me. It was then did I know that what Jess felt for me was real love. That he had loved me for years. Raiding his wallet one day proved that right. My picture, crimpled and old was there. It looked like it was always taken out to be seen or shown. I stopped it after a few seconds. I really missed him. I gave up on Logan. Logan wasn't my Prince Charming. He was a prince and he was charming, but he wasn't the one to rescue me from my problems. I got scared because Jess was my Prince Charming. He had saved me from the worst turn of my life. Being away from my mom, being away from school! He knew me better then anyone and he was Prince Charming.

I married the brown haired fool. I have a son who has his father's dark hair and my blue eyes. We've named him Jeremy. In my mind I know something wrong is going to happen again just like it always does. But my life ended like it always has been. Perfect.

* * *

"Well wasn't that sweet." Jess said as I finished my story. I turned my head to peck him lightly on his lips. Jeremy had turned four three weeks ago. Jess was working on his book. I had become what I've always wanted. A journalist. In the last four years, Jess, Jeremy and I had traveled to Rome and Greece. I accomplished my goal. I had my Prince Charming. I always thought my life was a fairy tale. But it wasn't. It was hard. My life was no longer perfect. 

"Go away." I said even though I didn't want him gone. I put my arms around his neck and slowly stood high enough so he could kick the chair out from under away from me and lifted me up. At age twenty nine he's still as strong as ever. Our four year old son walked in a smile on his face. I looked at him. "What is it?" Jeremy held his hands out and there in his hands was a dead lizard. I screamed. Like I said, my life wasn't the perfect Fairy Tale. But I had a Prince Charming and we lived happily ever after.


End file.
